Christmas Babies
by KeeBee
Summary: What happens when your wife goes into labor on Christmas? You get babies, that's what. A swear word of two included. Rated M for safety.


**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Hey guys, Kea here. I know that I should updating The Rest Of My Life but I had this idea just beboppin' around in my head all night but I was too lazy get up and write it. So after I finish writing this little one shot, I'll get started on the next chapter of my story since I've been procrastinating. Anyway, lets start this little one shot starring one of my favorite Naruto couples, SasuHina. This has nothing to do with either of my stories. Its a bit OCC but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey, be careful." Hinata called to her husband who was standing on the roof, prodding at something inside the chimney on Christmas morning. Lately, they've been hearing some chirping inside the chimney that's been stopping the family from lighting a fire. It was cold outside and they were tired of not being able to light a fire.

"Babe, I'll be fine. Just go inside. You don't need to be outside in your condition." Sasuke stated as he watched his wife rub her baby bump. At nine months, she looked like she was ready to have the twins at any moment and he didn't want her to have them outside in the snow. Hinata poked her bottom lip out.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. Noq get down from there. I'll just call someone to get the birds out." She protested as Sasuke peered inside the cavern of bricks and groaned.

"Can you tell Kaori to go get a flash light please?" Sasuke asked as he shifted around the chimney. Why call someone to get them out when he was perfectly capable?

"No. Sasuke, please come down. We'll just turn the heat on." Hinata whined as their daughter came running out of the house in her pajamas, and no shoes. "Kaori Uchiha, where on earth are your shoes?! It's too cold out here. Go inside!" She demanded of her 12 year old.

"Daddy said he needed a flashlight." The raven haired youngster protested as she trudged through two feet of snow to hand her father the luminescent device.

"Thank you. Now go inside and get warm before your mother has a heart attack." Sasuke smirked as he took hold of the flashlight. As he went to stand fully, his right foot slipped on an iced roof tile.

"Daddy!"

"Sasuke!" Came two worried voices as Sasuke became airborne and landed in two feet of fresh powder. Never in his life had he been more thankful for snow. Granted, it did not completely cushion his landing. He was pretty sure he landed on a rock or something. He sat up as his wife and daughter rushed to his side. Well, Hinata tried her best to waddle over as fast as she could. He couldn't help but smile at his family. Kaori, with her mid back length, raven colored hair that seemed to stick up at the top just like her fathers, although she looked like the splitting image of her mother, on account of her lavender, opalescent eyes. Hinata, whose eyes were tinged with worry, let her 'past her hips' length hair fall out of its bun as she ran. He really did have a gorgeous wife and daughter.

"Oh my god. Sasuke, this is why I asked you to come down." Hinata whined as she and Kaori helped him into the house. His back hurt badly and he was fairly sure that there was a bruise somewhere. Damn rocks. He just listened to his wife ramble as she drew him a bath. Kaori had long gone and left to paint with the new paint set she had received for Christmas. Oh, the talent that child had.

"Hinata, I'm fine. Really." He assured his wife with a kiss on the forehead. Hinata smiled, but she still wasn't having any of that. She shook her head as she unzipped her husbands winter coat, taking the time to feel his muscles under her slender hands.

"You're an idiot." She commented as she assisted him in divesting his navy blue wool sweater, moving ever so slowly as she did so, due to Sasukes wincing. Her face fell as her husband turned around. A large bruise was forming on his right shoulder blade, all purple and painful looking. She lightly ran her nimble fingers over the darkening infliction.

"I know. But you still love this idiot." He smirked as he removed his pants and boxers when his wife left the bathroom. He let out a sigh as he eased into the claw footed bathtub and leaned against its high back.

"I do. But you're so stubborn." Hinata commented with a smile as she returned to the bathroom with a stool and a wooden bath bowl. As she hiked her maternity dress up and sat down, she kissed her husbands cheek before dumping the warm contents of the bowl onto his head. Sasuke sighed in appreciation and draped his toned arms over the sides of the tube as his wife bathed him in silence. She didn't do this often, only when he had gotten hurt. Like, now. Sasuke emitted a low groan when Hinatas skilled fingers massaged away all of the tenseness and stress from his shoulders. "Water…" He barely heard his wife mutter. He smiled because it was cute when his wife would fret over something she had spilled.

"I'll clean it up when I get out. Don't worry." He answered as he felt Hinata roughly grip his shoulders. Ouch.

"No, Sasuke. Not bathwater. Baby water." Hinata panicked as she watched water fall from her nether regions. Baby water? Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Baby water?" Sasuke repeated with wide eyes in realization. As he sat up in the tub. This can't be happening.

"Yes, baby water! The babies are coming!" Hinata whined as she placed her hands on her stomach. In a flash, emphasis on the word _flash_, Sasuke jumped out of the bathtub with a cloth covering his manly parts and dashed towards his bedroom, succeeding in two things: full on mooning his wife with all of his nakedness and splashing said wife with bathwater and soap suds.

"Kaori! Put your shoes and coat on, we need to leave, now!" Sasuke called from his bedroom and he frantically dressed in a sweater and jeans. He nearly slipped when he ran into the bathroom to collect Hinata from the stool that she had been seated in. Her eyes were shut tight, eyebrows furrowed and face scrunched in pain. Sasuke hated to see his wife like that. He scooped her up, bridal style and carried her out to the truck. "Sweetheart, grab daddys keys on the way out." He called as he seated his wife in the backseat.

"Sasuke." Hinata whined as she breathed deeply. "Please hurry up." She groaned in pain. Having babies hurts. Sasuke kissed her forehead with concern etched in his face as he got out of the car and picked his 12 year old up off the ground and carried her to the front seat.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kaori asked in confusion as he father fastened her seatbelt on her and started the truck.

"You know how to do this. I've been teaching you how to drive for 8 months now." Sasuke said as he kissed his daughter. He had taught his daughter to drive for this exact reason. He needed her to drive while he tended to his wife in the back seat. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Daddy, I can't." She answered as her eyes began to sting with the warmth of tears. Sasuke sighed and placed his hands on Kaoris shoulders.

"Yes you can. Do it for your mother." He told her as he closed the door and got in the back.

"Sasuke! You can't be serious. Honey, she's 12." Hinata breathed through clenched teeth as she felt a very painful contraction.

"She knows what she's doing." He answered as he closed the back door and smoothed his wifes hair. "Kaori, drive." He commanded. Kaori nodded and backed out of the driveway slowly and pulled into the street. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at all that his daughter had accomplished.

"Ow, ow ow owie." Hinata whined childishly. Sasuke shushed his wife and kissed her forehead to sooth her.

"You're doing great, babe." He assured her. "Hee hee, hoo." He breathily instructed his wife. She nodded and did what he said.

"Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo..." She breathed in pain. Sasuke looked at his daughter as she slowly drove through the streets.

"A little faster, please" He told Kaori.

"Daddy, I can't." She whined from the front seat. As a 12 year old child, she was scared out of her mind. What if she crashes the car? What if they don't get to the hospital on time and her mother has her two siblings in the back seat? She shook her head and stepped on the gas, speeding through a red light. Sasuke then panicked. What if a police officer had seen that?

"Damn it, Kaori. I didn't say run a red light!" Sasuke shouted. What was he thinking, letting a child drive?

"Sasuke, stop yelling at her!" Hinata shouted as she gripped her husbands hand.

"Then why are you yelling at me?" He asked.

"Because I'm in labor, you idiot!" She retorted with a small groan as she placed her hands on her belly. Sasukes lips turned upward into a smirk that Hinata hadn't seen. She never called him that and it was funny to him.

"AH! Honey, I didn't mean that. You know I love you, right? " Hinata asked through slightly gritted teeth. Sasuke nodded and smiled. Several minutes later, Kaori crookedly parked in the hospital parking lot. Sasuke hadn't yet taught her how to park. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to help her mother and father out of the car.

"Thank you." Sasuke told her as he picked his wife up and speed walked into the hospital, with their pajama clad daughter tailing after him. "Ma'am, where's the maternity ward?" Sasuke asked frantically as he carried his wife to the front desk. The woman looked flabbergasted as she looked at the disheveled couple. Sasuke, with his hair tousled and Hinata with her hair plastered to her face.

"Sir, do you need a wheel chair?" The woman asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. What was with women doubting his abilities?

"No, I need to know where the maternity ward is." He answered, highly annoyed. The woman looked at the screen of her computer for far to long.

"Hurry the hell up!" Hinata shouted as she let out a long, painful cry that she tried to muffle in Sasukes shoulders. This shocked the woman.

"3rd floor room number 1007" She answered. Sasuke nodded as he dashed to the elevator.

"Come on Kaori." He called as he stepped into the elevator. She nodded and followed suit. Several seconds later, the door opened and Sasuke quickly exited in search of room number 1007. On the way, a pink haired nurse ushered him into the room and prepped Hinata for childbirth.

"Oh god! Sasuke, I can't do it." Hinata cried as she gripped Sasukes hand.

"Yes you can." He assured her as he placed his hands on hers and kissed her lightly.

"Mrs. Uchiha, in a moment, please get ready to push." The Doctor instructed. Hinata nodded and looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm scared, Sasuke." She admitted with tears in her eyes. "What if I don't make it? Wh-What….What i-if we lose one of them?" She cried. Sasuke shook his head and muffled his wifes cries with a deep kiss.

"It'll be fine. You're strong and so are these babies. You can do it." He assured Hinata.

"It's time." The doctor said. And thus the pushing began.

"Ow. Shoot, shoot, shoot." Hinata groaned as she pushed. Sasuke smiled at his wifes substitute swear words.

"Give it one more big push, babe." Sasuke told his wife. She gripped his hand and nodded, clenching her teeth as she pushed. Seconds later, a small cry filled the room. Kaori leapt from her seat and rushed to her mothers side as her father kissed Hinatas forehead.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled as the baby wailed. "What are you going to name him?" She asked.

"Forget the name, there's another one!" Hinata cried as she gave several pushes. 2 minutes later, the second baby entered the world.

"Another boy." Kaori called with a smile. She had been standing by the doctors side just as the baby came out. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

"Twin boys, Sasuke." Hinata sobbed happily. "Twin boys."

"That's right, babe." Sasuke smiled as he was called over to clip the umbilical cords. Moments later, Sasuke and Kaori returned to Hinatas side, each holding a swaddled baby boy. They set each baby in her arms and Sasuke kissed her slowly.

"They're beautiful." Hinata whispered as Sasuke lightly smoothed little raven colored tufts of hair.

"Ahem. Have you thought of any names?" Dr. Haruno asked. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and then to her daughter.

"You pick." Hinata said to each of them. Kaori almost cried as she kissed the baby on the right, which was the first born.

"Can we call him Sosuke?" Kaori asked with pleading eyes. Sasuke smiled and patted his daughters head.

"I love it." Hinata smiled as she kissed Sosukes tiny forehead.

"How about Keito?" Sasuke suggested for the second baby boy. Hinata nodded and kissed Keito.

"That's perfect. Sosuke and Keito Uchiha." Hinata smile. She nearly cried when the babies whimpered and slowly opened their eyes.

"Mommy, look." Kaori smiled as she gingerly touched Keitos cheek. Keitos eyes were onyx with small flecks of ember and gold, a truly breathtaking sight. Sosukes eyes however, were almost like his mothers and older sisters. Lavender but with specks of black. Oh what magnificent eyes this family had.

"Merry Christmas." Sasuke smirked as he kissed each one of his family members.

"Babies for Christmas." Hinata smiled with tears in her eyes. They were the greatest present she had ever received.

"Daddy, look." Kaori smiled as she held up a piece of printer paper for her parents to see. Sasuke and Hinata looked at one another and smiled. On the paper was a quick sketch, albeit a very good sketch of Sasuke kissing Hinata in the hospital bed. It was very detailed. When had she found the time to do this?

"That's really great sweetheart." Sasuke said as he picked his daughter up. Smiled and nodded. This Chrismas couldn't have gotten any better.

* * *

Alright kiddos. I hope you like that. Now I can get started on the next chapter of The Rest Of My Life.

Ciao for now!


End file.
